Love Across the Universe: Dangan Salmon Team
Love Across the Universe: Dangan Salmon Team (宇宙一周ラブバラエティ・だんがん紅鮭団) is a bonus mode unlocked after completing Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Like its predecessors, School Mode and Island Mode, this bonus mode follows an alternate reality version of the main plot in which there is no Killing Game, and instead allows the protagonist to take their fellow students on dates and complete their Free Time Event paths. Unlike its predecessors, Love Across the Universe does not have a resource gathering component, instead featuring the ability to play in the Casino. Introduction Gameplay The goal of the bonus mode is to reach max affection - 10 hearts - with each of the students over the course of 10 in-game days. Each in-game day allows the player to interact with two students once, or one student twice. The player can also earn an extra event per day by having a bottle of Monomergen-C in their inventory - a single use present which can be purchased in the Casino and is used automatically at the start of each day. The player is able to play one casino game of their choice (10 spins of the MonoMono Slots, not counting bonus rounds) at the end of each in-game day to earn Casino Coins which can be used to purchase gifts or other items, including Monomergen-C and Date Tickets. 100 free Casino Coins are also granted automatically each morning. DRv3 Present 143 Monomergen-C.png|'Monomergen-C' (50 casino coins) DRv3 Present 142 Date Ticket.png|'Date Ticket' (100 casino coins) Free Time To complete each student's affection route, the player must first complete all 5 stages of each student's Free Time Event route and earn 5 blue hearts. Some students' Free Time Events are entirely exclusive to this mode, specifically the Free Time Event routes of Kaede Akamatsu and Rantaro Amami with Shuichi Saihara, so it is not possible to complete the mode in one playthrough. Complete guides to each students' Free Time Event route: NOTE: For Date guides, see the "Date Tickets" section further down this page. Date Tickets After the player has completed a student's Free Time Event route, they are able to take the student on dates, which requires Date Tickets to be purchased from the Casino for 100 Casino coins at the end of each in-game day. Each successful event will grant the player 1 red heart for that particular student. After completing 5 hearts, the player will need to complete a final Harmonious Heart event for each student, which gives Shuichi a glimpse into the student's inner thoughts in the style of a Nonstop Debate. Successfully completing the Harmonious Heart event will grant the player that particular student's graduation event at the end of the mode. The students' affection level carries over into subsequent playthroughs of the mode until all 10 characters have max affection. Complete guides to each students' Date Ticket route: Love Suite Hotel Kumasutra (in Japanese, Hotel Kumanami) is a hotel within the grounds of Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. If the player purchases a Key of Love from the casino for 10,000 casino coins, they will receive an intimate scene with a random student from Danganronpa V3 which takes place in a Love Suite (in Japanese, Love Hotel) inside Hotel Kumasutra. At the end of each in-game day during Love Across the Universe, if the player has a Key of Love in their inventory, they will automatically be asked if they wish to use the key. Although the Love Suite can also be accessed during Danganronpa V3's main game, Love Across the Universe is the easiest way to see all 15 students' Love Suite scenes (and the only way to see Kaede's and Rantaro's scenes), because no students die in this mode. Endings Bad Ending If Shuichi is unable to get max affection with any of the students the bad ending is triggered, in which Monokuma mocks him and abandons the school, Shuichi is left trapped, and is told to either try to escape or commit suicide. Shuichi resigns himself to the fact the game will not end until he dies, and player will have to play another round of Love Across the Universe. Good Ending If Shuichi gets at least 1 student to max affection the good ending is triggered, in which the player will be able to watch that student's graduation event and all of the students are able to leave the school. True Ending If Shuichi gets all of the students to max affection, the true ending is triggered, in which the students gather in the Gymnasium and learn that the bonus mode was a project intended for them to form bonds with one another. Despite the fact they were thrown into the situation in artificial circumstances, they come to the conclusion that the relationships they have built with one another are genuine. After receiving the True Ending, the player has the option to reset every student's affection back to zero so that they can play through it again. |} Trivia * The Japanese name of this mode, Dangan Red Salmon Gang (だんがん紅鮭団), references the real world Japanese matchmaking variety show Neruton Red Whale Gang (ねるとん紅鯨団). * Unlike in the main game, Monokuma is transparent about the fact the students are in a television show from the very beginning. Monokuma even breaks the fourth wall with the player by refering to Love Across the Universe as a "bonus mode". * Despite the fact no characters die in this mode, including the Chapter 1 protagonist Kaede, Shuichi acts as the game's protagonist. As a result, none of the Free Time Events featuring Kaede as the protagonist are available in this mode and must be completed in Danganronpa V3's main game. * In the Bad Ending, a full collection of the Hidden Monokumas will feature on the shelf in Shuichi's dorm room, even if the player has not completed the collection. Navigation Category:Love Across the Universe